Power Rangers: Legacy
Power Rangers: Legacy is an upcoming superhero film based on the Power Rangers franchise created by Haim Saban and Shuki Levy. It is directed by Guillermo del Toro and written by Ashley Miller and Zack Stenz and produced by Roberto Orci. It is an upcoming installment in Lionsgate's Power Rangers reboot series. Plot With Earth under attack from villains from the past that not even one Ranger team fight, every single Power Ranger in existence must join forces in an epic battle to save the universe. Cast Power Rangers *Liam Hemsworth as Jason Lee Scott/Red Mighty Morphin Ranger *Dane DeHaan as Billy Cranston/Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger *Michael B. Jordan as Zack Taylor/Black Mighty Morphin Ranger *Brenda Song as Trini Kwan/Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger *Lyndsy Fonseca as Kimberley Ann Hart/Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger *Aaron Taylor-Johson as Tommy Oliver/Green Mighty Morphin Ranger/White Mighty Morphin Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger *Tyler Posey as Rocky DeSantos/Blue Zeo Ranger *Harry Shum Jr. as Adam Park/Green Zeo Ranger *Candice Patton as Tanya Sloan/Yellow Zeo Ranger *Eliza Taylor as Katherine "Kat" Hillard/Pink Zeo Ranger *Ryan Reynolds as Trey of Triforia/Gold Zeo Ranger *Ty Simpkins as Justin Stewart/Blue Turbo Ranger *Justin Timberlake as Andros/Red Space Ranger *Aldis Hodge as T.J. Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger/Blue Space Ranger *Ramon Rodriguez as Carlos Varllerte/Green Turbo Ranger/Black Space Ranger *Emma Roberts as Ashley Hammond/Yellow Turbo/Space Ranger *Jenna Ushkowitz as Cassie Chan/Pink Turbo/Space Ranger *Alex Pettyfer as Zhane/Silver Space Ranger *Kate Mara as Karone/Purple Space Ranger *Ian Somerhalder as Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger *Aaron Yoo as Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger *Brandon T. Jackson as Damon Henderson/Green Galaxy Ranger *Alexandra Daddario as Maya/Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Emily Bett Rickards as Kendrix Morgan/Pink Galaxy Ranger *Paul Wesley as Mike Corbett/Magna Defender *Armie Hammer as Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger *Steven Yuen as Chad Lee/Blue Lightspeed Ranger *Anthony Mackie as Joel Rawlings/Green Lightspeed Ranger *Lucy Griffiths as Kelsey Winslow/Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *Elizabeth Olsen as Dana Mitchell/Pink Lightspeed Ranger *Colton Haynes as Ryan Michtchell/Titanium Ranger *Bret Harrison as Welsey Collins/Red Time Force Ranger *Telly Leung as Lucas Kendall/Blue Time Force Ranger *Sean Michael Afable as Trip/Green Time Force Ranger *Rutina Wesley as Katie Walker/Yellow Time Force Ranger *Erin Richards as Jen Scotts/Pink Time Force Ranger *Ben McKenzie as Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger *Channing Tatum as Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger *Corbin Bleu as Max Cooper/Blue Wild Force Ranger *Victor Rasuk as Danny Delgado/Black Wild Force Ranger *Adrianne Palicki as Taylor Earhardt/Yellow Wild Force Ranger *Génesis Rodríguez as Alyssa Enrilé/White Wild Force Ranger *Charlie Hunnam as Merrick Baliton/Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger *Dexter Darden as Shane Clarke/Red Wind Ranger *Chloe Grace Moretz as Tori Hanson/Blue Wind Ranger *Booboo Stewart as Dustin Brooks/Yellow Wind Ranger *Dylan O'Brien as Hunter Bradley/Crimson Thinder Ranger *Jamie Blackley as Blake Bradley/Navy Thunder Ranger *Christopher Larkin as Cameron Watanabe/Samurai Ranger *Ansel Elgort as Conner McKnight/Red Dino Ranger *Daniel Kaluuya as Ethan James/Blue Dino Ranger *Willa Holland as Kira Ford/Yellow Dino Ranger *Carlos Valdes as Trent Mercer/White Dino Ranger *Elijah Kelley as Jack Landors/Red S.P.D. Ranger *Sam Claflin as Sky Tate/Blue S.P.D. Ranger *Nicholas Hoult as Bridge Carson/Green S.P.D Ranger *Alexa Vega as Elizabeth "Z" Delgado/Yellow S.P.D. Ranger *Gabriella Wilde as Sydney Drew/Pink S.P.D. Ranger *Brad Pitt as Anubis "Doggie Cruger/Shadow S.P.D. Ranger *Grant Gustin as Sam/Omega S.P.D. Ranger *Kate Beckinsale as Kat Manx/White S.P.D. Ranger *Robert Sheehan as Nick Russell/Red Mystic Ranger *Yasmin Paige as Madison Rocca/Blue Mystic Ranger *Alex Russell as Xander Bly/Green Mystice Ranger *Rupert Grint as Chip Thorn/Yellow Mystic Ranger *Olivia Cooke as Vida Rocca/Pink Mystic Ranger *Catherine Keener as Udonna/White Mystic Ranger *Henry Ian Cusick as Daggeron/Solaris Knight *Sean Bean as Leanbow/Wolf Warrior *Alden Ehrenreich as Mack Hartford/Red Overdrive Ranger *Justin Chon as Dax Lo/Blue Overdrive Ranger *Dayo Okeniyi as Will Aston/Black Overdrive Ranger *Shailene Woodley as Ronny Robinson/Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Zoë Kravitz as Rose Ortiz/Pink Overdrive Ranger *Jamie Campbell Bower as Tyzonn/Mercury Ranger *Jake Abel as Casey Rhodes/Red Jungle Fury Ranger *Mason Lee as Theo Martin/Blue Jungle Fury Ranger *Lily Collins as Lily Chilman/Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger *Rya Hansen as Robert "RJ" James/Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger *Lucas Till as Dominic Hargan/Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger *Aml Ameen as Scott Truman/Ranger Operator Series Red *Richard Madden as Flynn McAllister/Ranger Operator Series Blue *Saoirse Ronan as Summer Landsdown/Ranger Operator Series Yellow *Kit Harington as Dillon/Ranger Operator Series Black *Matt Smith as Ziggy Grover/Ranger Operator Series Green *Daniel Henney as Gem/Ranger Operator Series Gold *Ellen Wong as Gemma/Ranger Operator Series Silver *TBA as Jayden Shiba/Red Samurai Ranger *TBA as Kevin/Blue Samurai Ranger *TBA as Mike Jackson/Green Samurai Ranger *TBA as Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger *TBA as Mia Watanabe/Pink Samurai Ranger *TBA as Antonio Garcia/Gold Samurai Ranger *TBA as Troy Burrows/Red Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *TBA as Noah Carver/Blue Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *TBA as Jake Holling/Black Megaforce/Green Super Megaforce Ranger *TBA as Gia Moran/Yellow Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *TBA as Emma Goodall/Pink Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *TBA as Orion/Silver Super Megaforce Ranger *Peter Weller as Robo Knight Villains *Helena Bonham Carter as Rita Repulsa *Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd *Ian McKellen as Master Vile *Jeremy Irons as King Mondo *Cameron Diaz as Divatox *TBA as Dark Specter *Kate Walsh as Trakeena *TBA as Queen Bansheera *TBA as Ransik *Liam Neeson as Master Org *TBA as Lothor *TBA as Mesogog *TBA as Emperor Grumm *TBA as Octomus the Master *TBA as Dai Shi *TBA as Venjix *TBA as Master Xandred *TBA as Vrak *TBA as Prince Vekar *TBA as Goldar *Woody Harrelson as Rito Revolto *Emma Thompson as Queen Machina *Luke Evans as Prince Gasket *TBA as Princess Archerina *TBA as Prince Sprocket *TBA as General Havoc *Tom Hardy as Ecliptor *Jason Clarke as Darkonda *Aaron Paul as Psycho Red *Sebastian Stan as Psycho Blue *Neil Patrick Harris as Psycho Black *Cobie Smulders as Psycho Yellow *AJ Lee as Psycho Pink *TBA as Furio *Tom Hiddleston as Deviot *Richard Armitage as Villamax *Jared Harris as Diabolico *Cillian Murphy as Prince Olympius *Lucy Lui as Vypra *TBA as Frax *TBA as Mandilok *TBA as Zurgane *TBA as Zeltrax *TBA as Broodwing *TBA as Morticon *TBA as Imperious *TBA as Sculpin Allies *Patrick Stewart as Zordon *TBA as Alpha 5 *Jonah Hill as Bulk *Dave Franco as Skull *John Goodman as Ernie *Ralph Garman as Lt. Jerome Stone *TBA as Dimitria *TBA as Alpha 6 *TBA as Ninjor *Nathan Fillion as Blue Senturion *Bradley Cooper as Phantom Ranger *Sigourney Weaver as D.E.C.A. *TBA as Professor Phenomenus *Pierce Brosnan as Commander Stanton *Bill Paxton as Captain William Mitchell *TBA as Angela Fairweather *TBA as Circuit *TBA as Princess Shayla *TBA as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *TBA as Hayley Ziktor *TBA as Boom *TBA as Clare *TBA as Jenji *TBA as Andrew Hartford *Kevin Zegers as Jarrod/Black Lion Warrior *Imogen Poots as Camille/Green Chameleon Warrior *TBA as Doctor K *TBA as Colonel Mason Truman *TBA as Tenaya *TBA as Mentor Ji *TBA as Lauren Shiba/Female Red Samurai Ranger *TBA as Gosei *TBA as Tensou *TBA as Delphine/White Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Aurico/Red Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Cestro/Blue Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Corcus/Black Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Tideus/Yellow Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Dex Stewart/Masked Rider *TBA as Ryan Steele *TBA as JB Reese *TBA as Kaitlin Star *TBA as Drew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beetleborg *TBA as Roland Willams/Green Hunter Beetleborg *TBA as Jo McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg *TBA as Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beelteborg Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production Release To be added Category:Power Rangers Category:Epics Category:Saban Category:Lionsgate Films